The present invention relates generally to steering systems for steerable vehicles, and more particularly to a steer-by-wire system for a steerable vehicle.
A Published Japanese Patent Application No. 10-310074 (hereinafter referred to as “JP10-310074”) shows a steer-by-wire device configured to control steering operation in accordance with a deviation between a desired road wheel steer angle and an actual road wheel steer angle, and in accordance with a steering load, and specifically configured to control steering operation by determining the amount of a controlled variable of steering in such a manner as to regulate the deviation between the desired road wheel steer angle and the actual road wheel steer angle to zero.